itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Internet meme
Definition The term Internet meme, (pronounced meem) is used to describe a concept that spreads quickly via the Internet.Karen Schubert, "Bazaar Goes Bizarre," USA Today (July 2003) (full-text). Overview The term is a reference to the concept of memes, although this concept refers to a much broader category of cultural information. At its most basic, an Internet meme is simply the propagation of a digital file or hyperlink from one person to others using methods available through the Internet (for example, email, blogs, social networking sites, instant messaging, etc.). The content often consists of a saying or joke, a rumor, an altered or original image, a complete website, a video clip or animation, or an offbeat news story, among many other possibilities. In simple terms, an Internet meme is an inside joke, that a large number of Internet users are in on. An Internet meme may stay the same or may evolve over time, by chance or through commentary, imitations, and parody versions, or even by collecting news accounts about itself. Internet memes have a tendency to evolve and spread extremely quickly, sometimes going in and out of popularity in just days. They are spread organically, voluntarily, and peer-to-peer, rather than by compulsion, predetermined path, or completely automated means. The term may refer to the content that spreads from user to user, the idea behind the content, or the phenomenon of its spread. Internet memes have been seen as a form of art.Xeni Jardin, "Digital Art: It's All About L.A.," Wired (2002) (full-text). Types and uses Self-promotion One common form of Internet meme is created when a person, company, product, musical group, or the like is promoted on the Internet for its pop culture value. Vanity sites, for example, are among the first recognized Internet memes. Inadvertent celebrity Often, a person or company becomes infamous (or indeed famous) by virtue of an embarrassing video, e-mail, or other act. Urban rumors and hoaxes Many Internet memes are urban legends, fraud schemes, slander or false news stories that are either planted deliberately to become an Internet meme, evolve by mistake or rumor, or that jump from an offline source to the Internet. A relatively common example is the 2012 doomsday prediction. It is also common to create fake "for sale" listings on sites such as Craigslist or eBay for no other reason than to amuse people. Other websites collect lists of such hoaxes or offer services by which users can fact-check popular claims they find on the Internet in order to determine their source and whether or not they are true. Advertising and marketing Public relations, advertising, and marketing professionals have embraced Internet memes as a form of viral marketing to create marketing buzz for their product or service. Internet memes are seen as cost-effective, and because of their (sometimes self-conscious) faddishness, a way to create an image of cleverness or trendiness. Marketers, for example, use Internet memes to create interest in films that would otherwise not generate positive publicity among critics. Political operatives use Internet memes to shape opinion. Used in the context of public relations, the term would be more of an advertising buzzword than a proper Internet meme, although there is still an implication that the interest in the content is for purposes of trivia, ephemera, or frivolity rather than straightforward advertising and news. See also * Streisand effect References Category:Internet Category:Advertising Category:Definition